More than bargained for
by Rose527
Summary: There is a few people trusted with the knowledge to make events happen, and to make sure the future goes as planned. This ability was given to them by the Truth itself. But this gift was given to them at a price. Eventual Ling/Oc
1. This Is Where It All Begins

"Is my arm done yet?"

"No. But it is almost done. Just another night." The mechanic answered. As she stood and went to the doorway, the phone rang from down the hall. She and Ed walked into the kitchen before she picked up the receiver and pressed it to her ear. "Rockbell Automail how may I help you?"

A second passed before a voice finally came though. "Hey Winry. It's me, Alice."

"Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while!"

"Yeah... Sorry about that. But I've been super busy. It seems like every time I sat down I had to get up and finish something else."

"Oh that's fine. I understand. I only have that for a few days at a time, so I guess I'm lucky. So what do you need? Just some maintenance, or did you seriously break something?"

"Just some maintenance I think. I can't move it, but I don't think I actually broke anything. I'm in the town over, and I can get there around noon by train. Is that good with you?"

"Noon? Okay. I'll meet you at the station!"

"Great! And remember to get some sleep this time! Bye!"

Winry put down the phone and ran to the kitchen where Pinako Rockbell sat making dinner. "Granny! That was just Alice on the phone. She said she would be here around noon for maintenance. I'm going to meet her at the station beforehand."

"Hey! What about my arm?" Ed wined from the table.

"You've already gone 4 days without it. You can last one more." Winry answered the alchemist. "Besides. I think you should meet Alice. She's a pretty good fighter. Maybe you can fight her when you get your arm back. You always seem to be sparring with Al after you get your Automail repaired."

"Sure. I guess it would be good to have another sparring partner for once."

.•'•.

"Sorry I'm late! I was up late again working on Automail." Winry said as she ran up to Alice. She looked at the girl who had been a Rockbell customer for the past few years. She stood near the path heading away from the station, with a duffel bag hanging over her right shoulder. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders, and bangs that went down to her eyebrows. She sported a tank top the color of the military uniform, black shorts, and combat boots.

"I knew you were." Alice replied as she started walking down the path with Winry.

"Am I really that predictable?"

"You could say that."

The pair soon arrived at the Rockbell household, and an enthusiastic Den running up to Alice.

"Hey boy! Haven't seen you in a year! How've you been?" She pampered as she knelt to pet the dog. After a minute she walked through the doorway after the mechanic. "Hey Winry- how long do you think this maintenance work is gonna take?"

"I won't know for sure until I see your arm. But if you've taken care of it, not long at all."

"Well..." She started.

"You haven't been taking care of it, have you?"

"I've been busy. Keeping it oiled and everything has been the second to last thing on my mind. And before you ask me what the last thing on my mind was, I can't remember. It was and is the last thing on my mind. I know it's there, I just can't tell you what."

"How'd you know I was-"

"So can you check my arm out? I think I'm gonna go to East City next to meet a friend. I want to go as soon as possible."

Winry looked around, and finding herself in the room with her tools, she agreed and went straight to work. Alice's left arm was propped up on the table, Winry hovering over it muttering to herself about things Alice had little interest in.

After a half hour and a small nap, Alice decided to break the deafening silence, "So did you even finish the Automail you were working so hard on last night?"

"Just about. Just a few more screws and it should be done."

"Who's it for, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. It's for a friend of mine, Edward. He's a State Alchemist, and he can't seem to stay out of trouble!" Winry answered, saying the last sentence loud enough to e heard in the other room.

"I heard that!" A voice answered.

"That was the point! I said it loud!" Winry yelled back. She then turned to her client, "There. Done."

"Great! I can be on the train tomorrow morning!" Alice decided as she stood. She stretched her arms for a moment before the small smile that had grazed her face a moment before fell. "Which reminds me... Could I stay here for the night? I'll work, or pay extra if I need to."

"Nah- it's fine. When you called last night I was already expecting you to stay the night. Come with me. I've got a bed ready for you."

"Thank you!" Alice responded. Winry led her through the hallway and stood in front of beds the Rockbells normally used for patients.

"Well, here you go. You're welcome to the use the bathroom and get ready, do whatever. Dinner should be ready soon. It will be us, Granny, Ed; the alchemist I mentioned earlier, and his little brother."

"Cool. I'll be down in a minute. You don't have to hold out on eating for me or anythin."

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Alice went and sat down at the table where the others sat, and where Pinako Rockbell was just beginning to serve the food.

"Alice. Nice to see you again. How was your trip West?" Pinako asked. She placed a plate in front of the girl in question and sat down across from her. To her right sat Winry, with Edward on the other side of her, at the head of the table. Ed's little brother was sitting across from Winry, in a big suit of armor.

"It was fine. Met this really annoying guy that kept following my around. He was a real creeper."

"You lost him, I hope."

"Sorta. I knocked him out and then made a mad dash to the train station. Then I rode two trains to get here!"

Alice said with a smile. "Anyway, enough about me. Who are you two?" Alice said, looking at the blonde and the suit of armor.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed started, "and this is my little brother Alphonse. He said as he gestured to the armor.

"Nice to meet you." Alphonse greeted.

"Nice to meet you, too. My name's Alice."

"So Winry mentioned you knew how to fight. How about we spar after I get my arm back?" Ed asked.

"Sure. Why not."

.•'•.

About an hour after they finished dinner, Ed got his arm back, and both Elrics and Alice were standing in the yard behind the Rockbell household.

"You ready Elric?"

"Of course! The real question is if you are! Just because you're a girl don't think I'm going to hold back on you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

And with that they were off. Ed throwing punches and kicks, Alice on the defensive. Alphonse watched from the sidelines, watching as Alice dodged everything thrown at her.

Edward threw one last punch before he decided to switch to using some alchemy. As he thrust his arm forward, Alice moved out of the way like she normally did. But it didn't stop there. She wrapped her left hand around his automail arm and placed her right on his stomach, flipping him into the air before Ed could process what was happening. The Alchemist landed on his back a few feet away, and stood up just in time to see Alice switch to the offensive and start throwing a few punches and kicks at him before he could throw one of his own. When he finally got a chance to throw a fist her way, she dodged out of the way and grabbed his automail like she did before. Ed twisted out of the way so that he wouldn't be thrown into the air again. But instead of putting her hand on his stomach like she did before, she placed it on his back, preventing him from moving, and threw him straight to the ground. Ed sat there for a moment, as he felt Alice place her foot on his back, his right arm still in her grip, twisted so that it is hard to move.

"I win." Alice told him as she let go of his arm and stepped away from him. "Now. I'm gonna go back inside and try to go to sleep so that I can catch the train to East City tomorrow. You can come get me if you need me. So, don't need me." She yawned before turning around and heading inside.

"Brother! You okay?" Alphonse called to Ed as he stood up and looked at the girl heading inside.

"She reminds me of how teacher fought when she was training us."

"Yeah," Alphonse agreed, "I noticed that too. But it was also a bit different. Teacher knew how we fought because she taught us. But Alice acted as if she knew how you fought as well."

"Maybe that's what she was doing when she kept dodging whatever I threw at her at the beginning?" Ed suggested.

"Maybe. But did you hear what she said? She's going to East City. Don't you need to go there to turn in a report to the Colonel?"

"Yes... I need to write the report for Colonel Bastard."

.•'•.

The next morning, Alice and the Elric brothers were on the train, on their way to East City after their goodbyes to Winry and Pinako Rockbell. The ride would be overnight, and the first few hours were filled with silence and just staring out the window for both Alice and Ed. Alphonse sat opposite of the other two, facing them, taking up a whole seat due to the bulky suit of armor. Ed was writing his report for the Colonel when Alphonse decided to break the deafening silence that filled the room.

"So what are you heading to East City for, Alice?"

"Hm? Oh. I'm heading there to visit a friend. She's a State Alchemist, so we don't see each other too often."

"She's a State Alchemist? What's her name? Maybe we know her." Ed said, suddenly interested.

"Zariah. She's known as the Tempest Alchemist."

* * *

"La di di~ la di do~" A girl walked into the office, singing and twirling around, a brown bottle in her hand. She wore a black shirt, along with the pants of the military uniform, and had light brown hair.

"Tempest, are you drunk?" The Flame Alchemist stared at her in confusion, surprised to see a State Alchemist stumble into his office in a state like hers.

"Whaddya talking about," She slurred, "don't be like that. You need to relax a little. Here! Have some!"

Everyone in the office stared at her, surprised that she was leaning over the desk, holding her bottle in the other Alchemist's face.

"Tempest. I demand you get rid of that alcohol before I do."

"Grumpy." She wined. "Jean Havoc! You'll be my drinking buddy, won'ya?" She asked, looking at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Though I completely agree with you about Chief over there," he started, gesturing to the man in question, "We are supposed to be working."

A few people raised their eyebrows at the turned down request to drinking from Havoc, including the girl who had barged into the office. If Riza was in the office at the moment, she would have been proud. And would most likely be wishing the Flame Alchemist to have the same attitude and deal with his paperwork instead of burning it.

"Come on! Please! Just a little bit?"

"Fine. Just a little."

"Yay!"

Mustang glared at the two of them as Havoc took hold of the bottle and took a sip. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the bottle in confusion.

"Don't see why you're drunk."

"She's drinking! That's why!" The Flame Alchemist answered.

"No, because this," Havoc held up the bottle, "is Root Beer."

Everyone looked at him, confused, except for the Tempest Alchemist herself, who burst out laughing.

"Ha! You should have seen the look on your faces! Especially you, Roy! You people actually thought I was drunk! How do you think I got here! The soldiers would have to be insane to let a drunk person wander through the halls unguarded! Ha! And if Hawkeye was here she would have shot at me when I walked in. Why don't you have more common sense?"

"Tempest," Mustang began.

"Yes, Roy?" She smirked when she saw his eye twitch more than it already was.

"You now have paperwork duty for a month. You will do all my paperwork, and after you are done, you will deliver all of it."

"What? Have a sense of humor!"

"Paperwork." He demanded again.

"Wha- But- Wait! You're supposed to sign it! I can't sign them all! They aren't my paperwork!"

"You know how to copy my signature."

"No... I don't..." She said.

"You're a bad liar. You know that?"

"And how would you know that I know how to copy your signature? Huh?"

"Because you signed my name for that hotel tab a month ago."

"That's why you haven't been sending me on missions?"

"I expect to be repaid."

". . . Fine. I will pay you back." She said, reaching into her pocket. Roy looked at her expectantly. "Oh! You mean now? No. I'm broke."

"You're a State Alchemist. You have research funds. How are you broke?"

"Oh those funds are still there. They just won't let me use them. And shouldn't you have already guessed this? Why do you think I used your money for that hotel tab? And that restaurant bill."

"Why wont they let you use them, and what restaruant bill?"

"Well," she started. But she wasn't able to finish, due to the phone ringing on the Colonel's desk. "I'll get it!" She called to the room, reaching over the paperwork Mustang had put in front of her and picking up the phone. "Hello?" She stood there for a moment, listening to the person speak. "It's for you. And it's a girl."

"It's for me? I would have never guessed. It's not like they called my phone or anything." Roy replied with a smirk.

"That's not humor. That's sarcasm." She retorted. Roy rolled his eyes and started talking on the phone nonchalantly, as Hawkeye wasn't present at the moment.

"I'm gonna sneak outta here before I get in more trouble; 'cause we both know I will," Zariah started whispering to Havoc, "and head down to the station. A friend of mine is coming to visit before she heads to Liore."

"Why is she going there?"

"How should I know? Maybe she's got family there. Wait a sec, that's irrelevant. Anyway, I came here to tell Roy that I'm gonna be with her for a while. So I probably won't be back here for a couple of days. Can you tell him that for me?"

"Sure. But first, do I get to meet this friend of yours?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?" Havoc whined.

"Do you really need to ask me, Jean? I just told you I'm not coming here for a couple days." Zariah responded with a wink to Havoc. "See ya!" She added, waving to the rest of the people in the room. Furey, Falman, and Breda waved back as the door opened and shut behind the girl, just as noisy as when she had barged in.

* * *

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**So I've had this idea stuck in my head for like two months now, and I decided to finally put it on paper. Err... Document? File? I don't know. Whatever.**

**I know I have another fanfic up, I am not disregarding _Guns with Roses _(My Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic) on purpose. It's just that this idea has been poking at me for a couple of months and I needed to get this out of my system. **

**But if you people like it, I will continue it! It will follow the Manga, but it will also have its own plotline on the side as well.**

**Lemme know what you think? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Rose**


	2. The Contract

Chapter 2: The Contract

* * *

"The Tempest Alchemist? I've heard of her!" Ed responded to what Alice said.

"So have I," Alphonse agreed, "doesn't she specialize in air and water alchemy?"

"Yeah. I heard from Mustang that for her alchemy test she summoned a huge storm in the hall in which her exam took place, only to have no evidence of it even happening a moment later."

"And there was also a rumor that she doesn't use a transmutation circle." Alphonse added.

"The rumors are true," Alice confirmed, "she doesn't use any transmutation circle for her alchemy. It's probably one of the main reasons she qualified as a state alchemist."

"It is true? Brother! She's just like you and teacher!"

"Yeah. She is." Edward agreed, beginning to think about this new information.

"What about you, Alice? Are you an alchemist?" Alphonse asked her.

"I used to be. But things came up, so I don't study or use alchemy anymore."

.•'•.

Zariah watched as the train pulled into East City Station, carrying Alice and the Elric brothers along with it. Seconds after the train stopped moving, Alice was stepping out of the train and was standing in front of Zariah with the Elric brothers walking behind her.

"Alice! How've you been? Are you here to take up my offer to become a State Alchemist? Come on! I could probably pull some strings and get you in the same division as me!" Zariah asked, a grin on her face.

"Sorry Zariah," Alice started, frowning a bit when her friend's smile fell, "I only came here to visit you!"

"Ok..." Zariah agreed reluctantly. She looked up from her friend, noticing the two people standing behind her. "So, who's this blonde behind you? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. This is Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. He works under Mustang as well. Haven't you heard of him?"

"Oh yeah... I've heard of you. Youngest State Alchemist ever. Nice to meet you." Zariah greeted, shaking Edward's right hand. "'Full metal' automail limbs. I see why they gave you your title." She commented.

"Yeah, there was an accident when we were younger."

"I see. Well, off we go!"

They started walking down the street Edward and Zariah discussing about alchemy, and Mustang, their common superior. Alphonse and Alice were talking about various things, from cats, to alchemy (though they quickly got off that topic), to the government and travelling. When the group got about halfway to their destination, Alice spoke up and told them that she was hungry.

"Okay. So I'm going to take Alice out for some food. You Elrics want some too?" Zariah offered.

"No thank you." Alphonse turned down. "Brother needs to turn in his report, and I'm going to go with him. Maybe later?

"Sure. Maybe we can talk a bit about Alchemy?"

"Yeah. And about how you don't use a transmutation circle." Edward told her.

Zariah quirked an eyebrow, but agreed, parting ways with the two Elric brothers. Small talk went between the two friends until they sat down outside a small restaurant.

"Zariah..." Alice started cautiously.

"Yes?" She responded worriedly.

"Hypothetically speaking, what would you say if I agreed to do something you told me not to?"

"Hypothetically speaking, I would say, 'are you out of your mind? I told you not to agree!'" She answered, whispering the last part harshly.

"Well... It's not hypothetical."

"What?! Are you out of your mind? I told you not to agree!" Zariah yelled, looking at her friend with a worried and angry expression on her face.

Alice looked down at her lap, her friend's gaze softening at the ashamed expression on her younger friend's face.

Zariah sighed. "Well. I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now, is there?" Alice looked at her friend's face with a hopeful expression, hoping that she was forgiven. "But don't think that I'm okay with this. I am extremely disappointed in you." Alice's gaze lowered once again. "Wait a second... What did you give up?"

"I gave up my ability to perform alchemy. I gave up my gate."

"Alice!" Zariah shot up out of her chair, causing it to tip over, clattering to the ground. She propped it back up, sat down, and placed a hand over her eyes. When she looked back up, she opened her mouth, "You can go and get a hotel room from the place down the street. I will be in my military dorm room if you need me."

They both split paths, Alice going to find a hotel to stay at, and Zariah heading back to her dorm.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Mustang's office.._

"Fullmetal. Do you have your report?"

The alchemist in question threw the report down on his superior's desk, and turning away a moment later, heading out of the room.

"And Fullmetal. A question?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Zariah Evans? The Tempest Alchemist?"

"Yeah. Met her after we got off the train."

"Where is she?" He asked, pleased that he knew of her.

"She said that if you asked, I should say, '_Stop sticking your nose into other people's business. I will be back soon."_

He frowned."Fullmetal. We need her for an assignment. So you tell me where she is. That is an order." Mustang responded with a serious expression on his face. He thought Edward was going to tell him where the girl was before he saw him smirk.

"Sorry Colonel. She knew you were going to say something about it. She says, _'If you really want to know, finish your paperwork and be ready to file more when you find out what I'm up to." _ Mustang paled a little at the thought of doing all the paperwork that he had procrastinated on.

"Nevermind."

* * *

Alice walked down the street, heading to the hotel Zariah had told her about. Once she got a hotel room, she laid down on the bed, her hair fanned out behind her head.

"I'm sorry Zariah. I wanted to help you. I wanted to see the power I would get. I was greedy... I'm sorry..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Mustang and Co._

Zariah marched into the room, a glare set on her face. Mustang and the rest of the group, now including Riza, looked up from whatever they were doing to listen for why she was there. But their waiting wasn't about to end that fast.

"Z! What're you doing back? I thought you were meeting a friend and not coming back for a couple of days?" Havoc questioned.

"That was the plan." She answered him, a frown evident on her face.

"So why are you back here now?" Roy added.

"Alice. She agreed... To a contract she should never even be faced with. Damn it. She was warned about this! And now I can't get her out of this." She told them. In the course of her responding to their questions she had walked over to Roy's desk and pulled up a stool, sitting down. She then leaned against the desk, resting her head on her arms.

"What kind of contract? Maybe we can help her out for you." Fuery offered.

"It's not the kind of contract you or the government can control. I would know."

"'_I would know'_? What do you mean by that, Z?" Havoc caught.

"It means that I'm under the same contract."

The Flame Alchemist narrowed his eyes. "And why has this never come up before?" He asked, as if he was in an interrogation.

"You didn't ask. Not your burden to carry. You didn't need to know. I didn't want to tell you. Take your pick on the reason. I could go on if you would like." She answered him, not lifting her head from where it rested.

"Why are you telling us now?" Riza asked.

"Because you asked."

A few people in the group sweat-dropped, a bit surprised that this was all it took to convince her to tell them.

"How do you get out of this 'contract'?" Mustang pushed further.

"It has to end."

"How does it end?"

"It will end when we've done what we have signed up for. Or if we decide we no longer need what was taken from us."

"Who is 'we'? Is this just you and Alice?"

"No. It isn't just the two of us. There is five of us in this country."

"'In this country'? So there is more in others?"

"I don't know them personally, but I would suppose so. At least a few in every country. It just depends what is happening in the country."

"You said something was taken from you. What was it?"

"They were my memories. I cannot remember anything of my life before, except for the basics."

"And you would be rid of the contract if you decided you didn't want your memories back." It was more of a statement than a question from the Flame Alchemist, but Zariah decided to answer anyway.

"Yes. But it is harder than it seems. I want my memories back. I want to know about my life. Did I have friends? What was my family like? When is my birthday? Did I have any hobbies? Mustang, I don't know any of this. And I want to know." Zariah told him. "We were told that we must give up the thing most important to us. That means my memories were important to me before. I don't know why, and I want to know why. Whatever we give up, we work to be able to get that again. That is our goal." She looked at him again, lowering her voice so only he could hear. "Like how you want to become Fuhrer."

"I understand." He told her. "But one more question."

"Yes?"

"Who did you make this contract with?"

"Isn't it obvious? Who else has the ability to take memories, among other things?"

Mustang narrowed his eyes, hands folded over his lips.

"The Truth."

* * *

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Thanks to RoseblossomWarrior for the review! I probably wouldn't have continued this if it weren't for you.**

**I will probably update every month or so, and if I have like a 3-month break (People who read my other fanfic probably know what I'm talking about... Sorry!) I will try to give you a heads-up or an extra long chapter, some prize for sticking with me with this.**

**Thanks!**

**~Rose**

* * *

Chapter posted 9/8/12


	3. So you want an explanation?

**I know what you are all thinking. I am a horrible person. I have deprived my precious story followers of an update for... (Tries counting how long it was... I can count.) too long! So I thought you would at least like _something, _so I wrote this up. **

* * *

Chapter 3 - You want an explanation?

* * *

"You said something was taken from you. What was it?"

"They were my memories. I cannot remember anything of my life before, except for the basics."

"And you would be rid of the contract if you decided you didn't want your memories back." It was more of a statement than a question from the Flame Alchemist, but Zariah decided to answer anyway.

"Yes. But it is harder than it seems. I want my memories back. I want to know about my life. Did I have friends? What was my family like? When is my birthday? Did I have any hobbies? Mustang, I don't know any of this. And I want to know." Zariah told him. "We were told that we must give up the thing most important to us. That means my memories were important to me before. I don't know why, and I want to know why. Whatever we give up, we work to be able to get that again. That is our goal." She looked at him again, lowering her voice so only he could hear. "Like how you want to become Fuhrer."

"I understand." He told her. "But one more question."

"Yes?"

"Who did you make this contract with?"

"Isn't it obvious? Who else has the ability to take memories, among other things?"

Mustang narrowed his eyes, hands folded over his lips.

"The Truth."

The room seemed to go quiet. There was other people doing work, a few talking, but Mustang's group was silent.

"She'll need some time to adjust. Give me work."

"Adjust to what?" Mustang pressed.

"Responsibility. Now give me what I'm responsible for."

"What responsibility?" He pressed further.

"Don't push your luck Mustang. We both know I will answer if you ask the right questions, but there is a fine line between curiosity and annoying. And you're dancing on it."

"We will continue this later."

The only answer the colonel got from that was a scowl, but no denying.

"Here's your work." He told her as he gave her a small stack of papers.

After the incident with the colonel the day before, the Elrics headed back to their dorm room, picking up where they left off in their reading. The reading went on into the next day for Alphonse, as Ed fell asleep a while into the night.

* * *

The phone started ringing from the other room. Alphonse, as quietly as he could, got up and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alphonse. It's Zariah. Remember me from yesterday? Yeah. You think you could do me a teeny favor?"

"I don't see why not? What is it?"

"Check on Alice for me. I'm worried about her. Make sure she doesn't do anything else stupid."

"'Anything else?' What did she do?"

"Something very stupid. Could you do it for me?"

"Sure. I'll head over there now."

After she gave him the information on where to go,Alphonse tried to do what he was asked. As he was walking out of the room...

"Al? Where are you going?"

"Zariah called and asked us to check up on Alice."

"I'll come with ya."

They got to the hotel and quickly got the room number from the desk manager, and went up to her room. Edward raised his left hand to knock on the door, but was quickly haunted as an ear-piercing scream sounded through the door of Alice's room.

Not even a second later, the door was in pieces on the ground, and the Elrics were kneeling over Alice's shaking body. They both gaped in shock as she shot up from the bed, standing in front of them. The two brothers stood as well, and gazed into her eyes. For a moment they were pure white. No irises, no pupil, just a never-ending void of white. Then they changed into the dark chocolate color that they had been when they had first met her.

"A-Alice?" Edward asked cautiously. Neither he nor Alphonse knew what that was, but they didn't know what it did, and they weren't about to take any chances.

She turned for a moment, a stone hard glare etched into her features. "Edward! Alphonse!" She visibly brightened up, a smile now appearing on her lips. "What are you two doing here?" They both noticed the slight tremor of her voice; the barely noticeable twitch in her grin.

"Zariah asked us to check on you." Alphonse answered her slowly.

"And it's a good thing we did. What's wrong with you?" Edward added.

A shocked expression went across her face as she gaped at them.

"I- It was nothing." She tried. "Just a nightmare."

"But when you woke up your eyes were all white!" Alphonse told her.

"What are you talking about? No they weren't. My eyes are brown. See?" She said to them, pointing to her left eye. Ed opened his moth again, about to retort, before Alice interrupted him again. "Now, I have to go talk to Zariah, and then I have to go to Liore. If you'll excuse me." She said to the pair as she ushered them out.

They stood outside her room, waiting for her to come out so they could keep their promise to Zariah to see if she was okay.

But she never came out. Alice knew that they stood there, and escaped out the window instead. She races down the street, knowing they would realize she left soon.

"She's gone!" Alphonse's voice sounded.

Edward's voice followed."She went out the window!"

_'Damn it. They caught on sooner than I thought they would.'_ Alice thought to herself. In the corner of her vision, he could already see the blue alchemy sparks of a transmutation. A thick wall protruded from the building to her right, but Alice had already turned to her left, running up that wall instead, and leaping over the alchemy made wall. _'I have to get to Zariah! I need answers!'_

* * *

**I know it's really short, and I know it's super late. So you reviewers can decide my punishment. It can be anything. Within reasonable limits. I will try to do as many of the punishments I can. Remember. Anything. Ex: make Alice and Ed kiss!, Make the chapter twice as long as chapter 1!, Post a chapter every day for a week! Anything. But if you say that last example, the chapters will be short. Like this one! Or less. Probably less. **


End file.
